The school of witches, wizards, and demons?
by Rincchi Okumura
Summary: Rin runs away after his so called friends want to kill him. slight RinxIzumo in the first chapter please review. rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Yo! This is my first time with Blue Exorcist and Harry Potter I own neither cause I would be a rich chicky, now wouldn't I? XD Enjoy~ -  
Chapter One-NewSchool -

"Why is that demon still here!" asked an enraged Bon

"Tch. I would have gotten rid of him ages ago." said Konekomaru (Did I spell that right? if not don't hurt me XD)

"C'mon cant we all be friends?" asked Sheima

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON!?"bellowed Bon

"Don't worry this matter will be dealt with soon enough..." said Yukio (gasp brother why! XD)

Little did the they know Izumo was listening by the door of the classroom. She ran to the dorm the Okumura brothers shared and banged on the door.

A few seconds later a a shirtless Rin opened the door. (yup 3) What's rong Izumo Rin said pulling on a shirt.

She recoverd quickly but her blush was still VERY present. "Uhmm... You gotta get out of here Rin! They want to kill you!" yelled a frantic Izumo.

Rin's tail stopped all movement and his spiky bangs fell to cover his eyes. "Why can't they just accept me for what I am?" Rin said barely a whisper.

Izumo noticed tears coming down his face and did the unthinkable... She hugged him. "Come on Rin you gotta pack and run" she whispered tears of her own forming.  
After a few moents they pulled away and wordlessly entered the dorm.

"What's wrong rin?~" asked Rin's cat sithe Kuro "We're leaving tonight." replied a a heartbroken Rin W-what, why?" Kuro asked panicking

Rin looked down at the floor and continued putting some clothes into his bag. "The others aside from Shiemi want to kill Rin... replied Izumo hiding her face as stray tears leaked out of her eyes.

Rin I'll always love you~! yelled Kuro to his master and best friend. Rin looked up with a small smile on his face and replied with a small "thank you" and closed up his bag ready to go.

"Rin please please be safe, or I'll never forgive you!" Izumo said wiping tears away.

Rin a little shocked got over it quickly and grasped her into a hug. "I'll always be safe... for you Izumo..." "I-I love you..." Rin said not meeting her eyes scared that she would reject hi too.

Izumo gasped and looked at him with wide eyes and a blush. "R-Rin... I l-love you too." she said with a smile. (SQUEEE)

Rin looked down and kissed her head and hugged her one last time and said "goodbye"

Izumo was crying with sadness and with happiness as she waved to her love.

I'm ending this here because I'm tired and it's like 11pm night hope you enjoy! 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here's hapter 2~:D PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Rin ran he felt the cold rain hit his face like razors.

"Damn...It's cold." Rin said as he leaned against a wall with Kuro who was currently under his jacket.

"I'm sorry Rin" Kuro said glumly as they continued their journey to who-knows-where.

"We should probably get out of Japan... Good thing I "borrowed" this ring from Yukio~" Rin said with bitterness.  
(The ring would make it so he could speak,read and understand english)

Then out of the corner of his eye he saw something black go into the shadows next to him. Carefully he pulled out Kurikata his sword that sealed his demon powers.

"Who's there?" Rin asked. He didn't pull his sword out yet because it could be a human and he didn't want to scare anyone.

Then Yukio stepped out with his guns in hand. "Rin this ends here right now." said Yukio with no emotion in his voice.

"What the hell Yukio, I thought you were my brother!" Rin yelled causing his blue flames to erupt.

"Sorry to disapoint you but your brother is no longer here." replied a smooth British voice.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Voldemort The Dark Lord." replied to the half demon

What do you-ack!" Rin said as he got shot in the side.

Rin sank to his knees as he held his side in agony.

"Now child, I have a proposition for you, join me and my forces or die." "Your choice." replied The Dark Lord.

Rin was about to answer when a flash of light came between them. When it died it was... An old man?

"Oh Dumbledore how nice of you to join us." Voldemort said flatly.

~What the hell is with these names? Rin thought. ~And why isn't this wound healing faster? he thought~

"I have come to take the boy Voldemort" Dumbledore said, stepping closer to Rin.

Voldemort didn't notice and withdrew a stick from a pocket on his jacket.

Dumbledore quickly grabbed Rin's arm and they teleported to some strange castle.

"Oh my god..."Rin said as he stood up hand still on his wound.

"Is your wound still bleeding lad?" Dumbledore asked.  
"No, it's not" Rin said simply.

"Good." the old man replied.

"Now that you are safe I need to discuss some things with you." "I am Alabus Dubledore headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I'm Rin Okumura, and this is Kuro." he said.

"Pleased to meet you." Alabus said. "Now I need the help of an exorcist and since you yourself are a half demon-

"How did you know that?!" Rin asked/yelled nervously.

"I'm friends with your elder brother Mephisto, he's told me all about you." Dumbledore said kindly.

"Now then demons are starting to appear more and more around the school and I need you to teach the students how to kill demons."

"Will you Rin?"

"Yes." Rin replied.

Bam~! I finished~! Please review! (I might add ideas if you want!) :D


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here's chapter 3 _

Yes."Rin replied "I don't want anyone to get hurt because they don't know how to defend themselves."

Dumbledore chuckled at this. "Very well you have 3 days to prepare for classes." Let me show you to your room and your classroom."  
_

"Oh wow!" Rin yelled in excitement as his tail started wagging like a dogs tail. ( LOL love that episode)

His classroom was huge! Bigger than the one at True Cross.

"Wait... This is my classroom?" Rin asked curiously "Why of course ."Dumbledore said with a laugh.

"Alright now to your room, and then to bed." Dumbledore said as Rin yawned.

"Tomorrow you can furnish your classroom." Dumbledore said. "Sounds good." said an out of it Rin.

"I shall show you to your room, you look as if your about to fall asleep right here on the spot." chuckled Dumbledor.  
_TIME SKIP_  
~On the train with our 3 fav wizards and witch~

"I heard there's a new teacher this year." said a girl with fluffy hair.

"What do you suppose they teach?" asked a boy with glasses and a scar like a lightning bolt.

"Bloody hell. That means more homework." said a boy with red hair.

"Oh get over it Ron we'd have more homework anyway we are 5th years after all." replied Hermione.  
"She does prove a point Ron." replied Harry. "I just hope he isn't like Snape." Harry said bitterly.

"I agree on that one mate." Ron said.

"Alright boys we better get changed now." Hermione said getting her robes and heading out of the car.

As the trio arrived in the great room they saw a boy about their age sitting with the teachers.

"Do you think that's him?" Harry asked as they sat down.

"Bloody hell if it is he could be our age." Ron said

"What do you suppose that red thing on his back is?" Hermione asked "Looks like a sword to me." Ron replied.

"WELCOME TO THE NEW STUDENTS AND WELCOME BACK TO A NEW YEAR!"boomed Dumbledore.

"This year you will have one additional class known as demonology, it will be taught by this lad over here, Professor Okumura."

Rin gulped and stood up and he gave a shy wave. "Hello..." ;-;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry it's so short just got back from an anime con ;-; sue me ;3


	4. Chapter 4

Okai! Sorry for that short chapter but I was cosplaying at a convention, I was a fem Jack Frost 3 Thanks For Understanding!

I also have school so I might not update for a few weeks... Sorry but please stay loyal to the story like a true fan 3

I love you guys thank you for your support! Okay enough chatter on to the story~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rin stood thereon the stage as all the chatter died to look at their new teacher. He could hear them whispering about him with his elfish ears.

Dumbledore look at him and motioned for him to speak. "H-hi, I'm Rin Okumura and I'll be teaching demonology. You will learn how to kill demons and their-

"Why do we need to know that!" yelled a slitherin boy with whitish blonde hair. "Yeah!" agreed and more and more continued.

"How about so you don't die, or cause anyone you love to get hurt because stupidity!" Rin yelled.

Rin remembered when his real father Satan took control of his fostar father and to save Rin from him sacraficed himself to save Rin, Rin still blamed himself. (D: NO don't be sad rincchi!)

With his loud outburst it shut everyone up, and made Snape smirk. (LOL love you Snapey-kun~)

"Ahem... Enjoy the feast children!, Tuck in!" With a wave of Dumbledor's wand food appeared on all the tables and Rin stared with eyes full of wonder and curiousity.

Rin fixed his plate and looked over, there was a man with black hair and a sour face looking at him.

"Hi, I'm Rin." Rin said cheerfully. "Snape" Snape said.

"What class do you teach?" Rin asked happily while munching on a piece of pork.

"Potions." He replied simply. "WOW! Really?" :D Rin asked with a huge smile.

"Yes... So you will be teaching demonology?" Snape asked as he picked up a fork of veggies.

"Yup!, gotta teach them how to defend themselves." Rin said picking up a biscuit.

"You sounded like you had an experience with a demon the way you spoke of "not hurting someone you love", Have you?"

Rin looked down and nodded. "Yeah my foster father was killed, and it was my fault... He sacrificed himself to save me." Rin said with tears brimming.

"Hmmm... Sounds like a good man,he must have cared a lot for you." Snape said with a frown.

"It's okay I should stop looking back to the past, and keep moving foward." Rin said looking up.

"Tell me do you have any other family?" Snape asked.

"Yes, I have a younger twin brother." Rin said as he pulled a picture of him and Yukio.

"And then that's Bon,Sheime,Shima,Shura,my older brother Mephisto or the stupid clown,Koneko,and Izumo.

"Sounds like you have a family of friends." Snape said.

"Yeah, but they wouldn't talk to me for a while... But then they accepted me." Rin said with a half smile.

"Well, we should finish dinner..." Snape said.

"Yeah okay!" Rin said with his usual goofy grin.

I'm gonna end it here I'm tired and just got braces D: Love you all! 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, here is ch5 hope you guys enjoy~ If you have any ideas tell me and I might use them. If I owned harry potter or Blue Exorcist I would be rich XD ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was soooo goooooooood Rin! Kuro mewed.

"I know right~..." Rin said with a full belly.

"Lets go to bed, kay Kuro?" Rin asked with a yawn.

"Yeah..." Kuro replied.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What do you think of that new proffesor? Ron asked as they went into the lounging area (Am I right?)

"It seemed like he has dealed with that before, you know with someone close dying." Replied Harry.

"Well maybe we should keep an eye on him, he was conversing with Snape." Hermione said.

"Yeah mate, he could be working for... You Know Who.." Ron said.

"Well we'll, for now lets hit the sack." Harry said.

"Night boys." Hermione said as she went to her room.

"Night" Ron and Harry said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE NEXT MORNING

RIN! WAKE UP, YOU"LL BE LATE!" Kuro yelled.

"Wha-? OH HELL!" Rin yelled as he dashed to get dressed.

"No way in hell am I gonna wear this thing." Rin said as he eyed the robe.

"Then wear your true cross uniform instead, just hurry up!" Kuro said as he waited by the door.

"Yeah yeah, lets go." Rin said as they left for breakfast.

"When Rin arrived everyone was already there and a few students were eying him and he heard the whispering with his demonic hearing.

"Tch lets go eat Rin said with a yawn."

"Good to see your awake ..." said a voice right next to him.

"Damn Snape..., You scared me." Rin said with a laugh.

It almost made Snape smile. Almost.

I was worried you would oversleep." Snape said with a monotone voice.

"Who me?" Rin said with a grin.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Who do you have first Harry? Ron asked over breakfast while looking at his schedule.

Let me see... Oh, demonology... Harry replied.

Looks like all us have that "Okumura" teacher first then. Hermione said pointing to a waving Luna and Neville.

"Good, now we can all watch him, he still seems "odd".Harry said taking a bite of a muffin.

"Shall we head to class? Hermione asked.

"Yeah better to get there early." Neville said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AT RIN'S CLASS

"Yo, I'm Rin and this is my buddy Kuro." Rin said with one of his famous grins.

"..." Was the class and their faces. (lol X3)

"So yeah... Welcome to demonology, this year you will learn how to protect yourself against demons without magic and-

"WHAT!" The class yelled.

"Damn you guys are loud..." Rin mumbled.

"Yeah so what, you can't do everything with magic you know."

"Anyways lets start with the basics. Demons come from a place called Gehenna and there are eight demon kings."

"First there's the King of the Earth his demons are Goblins, Dekalps, Greenmen, and Bariyons."  
"Then there's the King of Rot his demons are Coal Tars, Ghouls, Naberius, and the Impure King.  
"The King of Time or that stupid clown his demons are Phantom trains."  
"The King of Fire, the King of Insects, the King of Water, the King of Spirits, the King of Light and their father... Satan."

"Wait I thought he was just part of religion." said a boy.

"No he's real alright, I should know, me, my little brother, and our friends fought him earlier this year." Rin said grimly.

"Whoa, that's wicked." said Ron.

"Sir, if I may ask what's in that red bag on your shoulder?" asked Harry.

"This is a sword given to me by my foster father before he died..." Rin said.

"Sorry I asked professor-"

"Tch just call me Rin." Rin said with a smile.  
"Alright copy this down and then... hmmm no homework~" Rin said with an evil smile.

"Oh and tomorrow Kuro will give you your demon affliction." Rin said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bye guys gotta do homework~ Love you guys 3 


	6. chapter 6

Hi guys, it's me again~ What's up ^_^ Okay, I'm doing a contest and if you type what should happen next I will use the one I love the best!~ oh and listen to this song! post/98025255561/commanderkyubey-she-is-a-witch-madoka ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Damn, now I know how Yukio felt..." Rin sighed as he stumbled to his room.

"You could say that again..." Kuro mewed as he rode on Rin's head.

"Tch, you didn't do anything Kuro..." But tomorrow you will~" Rin said evily.

As Rin walked into his room he was unaware of the few sets of eyes watching him.

"Ahh, that's better." Rin said as he let his tail out and moved it around.

-CRASH!-

"Ooops..." Rin said as his tail broke a window.

"Geeze Rin be more careful." Juro said as he ducked under the covers.

"Yeah... Yeah... Lets just go to bed." Rin said as he climbed into bed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Wow he didn't even notice us."Ron said.

"Whatever did you hear that crash?" Harry asked?

"What do you think happened in there? Ron asked.

"I say we watch him more carefully even more so now that he and Snape are chums." Hermione said.

"Yeah you never know, he could be a deatheater..." Harry said.

"For now lets go eat dinner." Ron said

"Can't you think about anything else besides your stomach?" Hermione asked as they walked to the dining area.

"Well I'm hungry..." Ron said

"You're always hungry Ron." Hermione said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay~ I'm ending because I'm sleepy :P Night and REVIEW!~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late update guys. ^-^ I'm starting to run out of ideas, if you have any please step foward :D Okay enough talk on to the story~!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Rin! We're going to be late if you don't wake up!" Kuro yelled as he bit Rin on the finger.

"Oww! What the hell Kuro!" Yelled a pissed but awake Rin. "Sorry but I had to wake you up somehow." said Kuro.

"Tch..." Rin said as he got dressed and headed out the door and down the stairs.

"Rin~ Will you cook for us~?" Asked Kuro as he thought of his master's delicious cooking.

"I don't see why not." Rin said as they walked into the large dining room.

"Yea!" Kuro cheered and started to rub his head on Rins head.

"Lets see... Okay, the kitchen is right over here." Rin said as they walked over to it getting many stares from students.

"Thanks for the meal!" Rin and Kuro said in unison as they started to eat their breackfast which consisted of fried eggs, rice, and some toast.

"Alright lets go!" Rin yelled as he noticed the time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ As they entered Rin's classroom Rin started wondering how everybody was doing, he was so deep in thought he didn't notice his students walking in the room.

"Umm.. Sir are you alright?" asked Harry.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry just deep in thought." Rin said.

"Today just go over your notes and if you want study with a partner." Rin said.

By the time the class was over Rin almost fell asleep.

"Oh! Have a good day guys!" Rin said happily.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay I'm tired and my mouth hurts ^-^ I'm ending it here. Okay good night~


	8. Chapter 8

Okay I hope you guys are ready to read this :D *Any ideas my friends* Okay enough with the chatter, here you go!~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rin are you okay, you seem down today?" Kuro asked with worry laced in his voice.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm just thinking about everyone back at 'home'."Rin said looking down.

"Do you think they might be worried abut us?" Kuro asked.

"Why would they, save for Yukio he was under that spell by that Voldywhatever." Rin stated glumly.

"I mean I thought they would accept me by now, I can't help my dad is Satan." Rin said with anger and sadness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Little did they know they were being followed* (:O Gasp!(:)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wait... That means he's a demon!" Harry whispered to his two companions under his invisibility cloak.

"Seems we're being followed Kuro." Rin said as he readied his sword.

"Who's there." Rin shouts.

"Rin it smells like those three students!" Kuro said and ran towards the smell.

"Oh no they found us!" "What do we do!" Hermione whispered to her companions as they ran with Kuro and Rin hot on their trail.

"Caught ya!" Rin said with an annoyed/amused tone.

"We're sorry Professor Okumura! Ron, Harry, and Hermione yelped in unision.

"What are you kids up to?" Rin asked annoyed.

"Ummm... Well you see..." Ron stutered.

"You were following me." Rin said with a sigh.

"The question is why, and can ya make it quick I gotta get somewhere?" (To the roof)Rin asked.

"Well... We thought you might be a... ummm..." Ron stutterd. "A deatheater, working for Voldemort." Harry finished looking at the ground.

They had expected to be punished instead with a laughing Professor.

"Oh my god... Who the hell names their kid that?" Rin asked holding his sides with laughter.

"You do know what that means in Japanese right? It means honorable fart." Rin said with Kuro laughing too. (It really does XD)

With that said the three started laughing slightly.

"Please don't follow me I don't want you to hear some of the things I say..." Rin said.

"You mean like you're father?" Ron asked without thinking earning a punch from his comrades.

"Wait you heard that!?" Rin said panicking. "Damn it, damn it damn it!" Rin cursed.

"Sir? Doesn't that make you a demon?" Harry asked with a little fear as he put his hand in his pocket readying his wand.

"I'm only half demon, my mother was human." Rin said still freaking out a lot.

"Rin calm down they won't hurt you." Kuro said rubbing his head on Rin's cheek.

Rin took a whew deep breaths and relaxed.

"You cannot under ANY reason tell anyone about this. Understood?" Rin asked the trio who nodded their heads.

"If you do and word gets out the Grigori will have my ass." Rin said.

"Professor have you ever met your real father?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that bastard took over my little brother's body and nearly defeated us, beat the hell out of me, and my friends." Rin said.

"You guys better go and eat." Rin said.

"Yes sir, and you can trust us with your secret sir." Harry said and the others agreed.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me." Rin said with a smile.

"To the roof!" Rin yelled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okai! Hope you like it! It's like 11:00-12:00 X3 Goodnight and remember to review and put some ideas foward :D Nobody will hate on you.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay I hope you guys like this!

A very special thanks to DeathStar5799 for giving me an amazing idea to add to this ^-^ For this awesome idea I give you a... Lollipop! :D A red one~ Get the joke? No?~ Well you will after this chapter~! -wink wink- Only if you know Blue Exorcist will you understand~ X3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Time Skip To Christmas~

"Wait... So you guys are inviting me to Ron's house for Christmas?" Rin asked.

"Well I told my mum you didn't have anyplace to go and she told me to invite you." Ron said.

"Are you sure... I mean I don't want to be a burden or anything.." Rin started rambling.

"Professor, I insist Professor Lupin, Sirius Black, and Professor Moody are going to be there so you have nothing to worry about mate. Er, professor." Ron replied.

"Eh, if you guys are sure, and you won't mind having a demon in your house why the hell not?" Rin said with a grin.

"Okay, then you better get packed and meet up with us at the common room." Harry said.

"Kay!~" Rin said happily~.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*At 's house*

"Wow your house is nice~!" Rin exclaimed happily.

"Thank you dear." replied.

"You can room with Harry and Ron." She said. "Boys show where the room is."

"Yes mum." Ron said. "This way please."

"It must be nice to have a family." Rin said with a sad smile.

"Don't you have a little brother and a foster father?" Harry asked.

"My foster father was killed by Satan... It was my fault.." Rin said looking down.

"Geeze Professor, I'm sorry to bring it up.." Harry apologized.

"Heh, dont worry about it, it's been a year now... I just need to move on..." Rin said looking up with a smile.

"And just call me Rin, I mean we aren't in school." Rin said with a laugh.

"Okay profes- I mean Rin." Ron and Harry said in unision.

"Boys, told me to get you down for supper." Hermione said.

"Kay! Be down in a minute!" Rin replied.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*During Dinner*

"Wow, this is really good!" Rin said eating some mashed potatoes.

"Why, thank you dear." replied. "Eat all you like."

"Excuse me for prying but how old are you ?" Sirius asked.

"I'm 15, 16 on the 27th"Rin said with a grin. ( am I right? I always forget XD)

"Why teach so young?" Moody asked.

"That's complicated..." Rin said looking down.

"Do you have any family son?" asked.

"Yes.. I have eight older brothers, only have met three, a little brother, and my bastard of a dad." Rin stated dryly.

"Will any of them come and see you for the holiday?" Hermione asked.

"Ehh.. Probably not one wants to kill me, one is a damned clown, and the other on-" Rin started but was cut off with a poof on the table.

Rin was greeted with Amaimon looking at him.

"Hello little brother, big brother asked me to give you a letter and a gift." Amaimon said with no emotion and as always a red lollipop in his mouth. (Now do u get the joke? XD)

"Get the hell away from me Amaimon." Rin said with venom laced into his voice.

"But why?" He asked curious why he was hated. "Little brother will you play with me?" He asked as he stood next to the now standing Rin.

"Hell n-" Rin didn't get to finish his answer as Amaimon flicked him on the head and he was thrown out out of a window with the Amaimon following him.

"Show me those blue flames."

"Go back to hell!" Screeched Rin.

"Please, it's what humans call Christmas 'a time for giving'." Amaimon said.

"Fine you still want to play?" Rin asked taking out his sword and glaring at him.

They charged.

Oki! It's like 1 in the morning, and I'm dead tired. Sorry if it's a little rushed/crack but my betta liked it so what the hell ^0^

Remember to rate and review~ Stay awesome!  



	10. Chapter 10

OKAI!~ Chapter 10!~! -Gives red lolipops to all blue exorcists- :D Love you guys, thank you so much for supporting me!  
DOUBLE DIGITS BABY~! :D ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Yay! Little brother wants to play!" Amaimon yelled as he jumped towards Rin his claws getting ready to rip into his side.

But just as he was about to wound Rin a pink poof came from the ground and it was... The damn clown.

"Tsk, tsk I can't leave you alone five minutes to give our little brother a Christmas present?" Mephisto said with his usual grin.

"Why the hell are you two here in the first place?!" Rin shouted in anger which made his flames grow bigger and brighter.

"Why to check up on you of course~ And you sould sheath your sword, it seems to be scaring those... people." Mephisto said in a sing song voice.

Rin turned his head to see all the wizards/witches pointing their wands at him. (Save for Harry,Ron,and Hermione.)

"Damn looks like I blew it again..." Rn said with a sigh as he put his sword into it's sheath looking down.

"Don't look so down little brother~ They would have found out sooner or later~" Mephisto said.

"Damn you both to hell!" Rin yelled at him tears building in his deep blue eyes.

"Gehenna little brother~" Mephisto said.

"I don't care just go away!" Rin yelled at his older brothers.

"As you wish, but we will come to visit you~" Mephisto said pointing his unbrella at the sky.

"Ein, zwei,drei! Cukoo!" Mephisto said summoning his giant clock.

"Come Amaimon." Mephisto said jumping to the top.

"Yes big brother." Amaimon said jumping on as well.

As they left Rin turned around to see that they still had their wands pointed at them.

"What the hell are you?" Moody asked enraged.

"... I'm a.. a-" Rin stuttered.

"Spit it out!" Moody yelled.

"A half demon..." Rin said looking down.

"..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ lol C~L~I~F~F~H~A~N~G~E~R :D Love you guys,thanks remember to review! Stay awesome mah demons! :D 


	11. Chapter 11

Hiya guys! Happy Thanksgiving!~ Here is Chapter 11, thank you to all my followers and favs!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A half demon?" Moody asked with a mixture of anger and confusion on his face.

"Yes, you got a problem with that?" Rin asked dryly.

"Yes, I have a problem with that!" Moody yelled enraged.

Rin scowled at the wizard and remained quiet.

Harry looked at the wizards and to Rin and to Lupin, and Rin chuckled and started to speak.

"How is it that you can accept Lupin and not trust me too, I already know he's a werewolf." Rin said with a pissed tone.

"How did you know that?!" Moody asked as Lupin paled.

"Easy his scent." Rin said as he looked back up at the opposing threat.

"Professors you have no right to attack Rin, he hasn't hurt anyone." Harry said with anger.

"Yeah, what has he done? He is our mate now." Ron said as they walked up to Rin.

The wizards watched warily and one by one slowly lowered their wands.

"I say we give him a chance..." Lupin stated with memories bubbling up.

"-sigh- Fine but I will have my eyes on you demon." Moody stated and went inside and the others followed except for Rin and the trio.

"Hermione, I guess my brothers did come and visit me for Christmas." Rin said with a slight chuckle.

"It would seem so..." Hermione said awkwardly.

"We're going to head in now, are you coming?" Harry asked.

"No, I think I'll stay out for a bit." Rin said and turned and jumped on the roof with Kuro following him.

"Bloody hell he can jump high." Ron said as they walked inside.

"Honestly Ron he's a demon, what do you expect?!" Hermione stated with a mock tone.

"Come on guys lets go and eat." Harry said and walked in and shut the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay ending it here because I am tired, and I hurt my ankle one Dec.1st and it hurts like heck.

Please review and stay awesome. :D


End file.
